


livin' it up on top

by stevebuckiest



Series: chris and andy are in love [2]
Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Destroyer (2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, First Time Topping, Insecurity, M/M, Praise Kink, Topping from the Bottom, so much of that, well second time but first time topping a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckiest/pseuds/stevebuckiest
Summary: “She was always so disinterested when I suggested new things and- she never said I was bad at it or if I was good at it, but…” He’s back to looking insecure, shoulders tightening up defensively. “I don't have anyone else to ask about it.” He laughs emptily, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Not like I’ve fucked anyone else.”“Well, sweetheart, why don’t you just fuck me and I’ll give you an answer?”
Relationships: Andy Barber/Chris (Destroyer)
Series: chris and andy are in love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809163
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	livin' it up on top

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiii

He doesn’t know exactly how the conversation comes up. Or, more accurately, he doesn’t know how exactly it takes a turn to where they are right now. He’s not upset about it by any means, not when it has Andy red-cheeked and flustered beside him in the way that he loves, but the insecurity on his face...that Chris could do without. 

It’s not the first time he’s mentioned or brought up Andy’s sex life before they met- although admittedly, most of his remarks about it are saved for filth he spews when they’re getting hot and heavy rather than actual discussion. It’s not even the first time he’s brought up Andy having sex with his ex-wife, which is maybe something he shouldn’t get so much perverse enjoyment out of doing when he has Andy under or on top of him pleading for a cock in his ass, but sue him. The sad reality of Andy being so ashamed of wanting what they have that he had to hide the desire from her is unpleasant, but the dirty talk Chris pulls from it? He likes the way it makes Andy whine, makes that red-hot embarrassed arousal shoot through them both, and he knows that Andy likes it too in that context. 

So, it’s not the first time the topic has come up, but it _is_ the first time they’ve actually talked about it. And it turns out that discussing it is leaving Andy more than a little mortified. Hence him shoving his face in Chris’s neck right now from where he’s laying beside him in bed. They’re having a lazy morning, not yet gotten out of bed, and the slow-sensual murmurings spurred from their morning wood has been distracted into something a little more serious. 

Chris does what he does every time Andy attempts to hide away from him, trying to coax him out of defense-mode and get him talking. “Andy,” he says, rubbing a soothing hand up and down his bare back. “C’mon. You _know_ I already knew.” He doesn’t even have to specify, barely even gets the words out before Andy is shaking his head. 

He huffs against Chris’s neck and when he speaks, his beard tickles his skin. “Yeah, I know,” he says gruffly. “Doesn’t mean I wanted to be _reminded_.”

Chris lets his hand roam down, resting it comfortingly on the soft, supple skin of Andy’s lower back. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” he tells him. “I like it, anyways.”

The _it_ in question is Andy’s inexperience. Sexually speaking. It’s not that he hadn’t had much sex before Chris- it’s more so the fact that the sex he _had_ been having was with the same person he lost his virginity to, and they hadn’t exactly explored much during the nearly fifteen years they were together. Andy had been having same type of soft missionary sex with the only person he’d ever been with before Chris for most of his adult life, and no matter how many times Chris has tried to tell him it’s normal and it’s _okay-_ that he _likes_ that he’s the first man and the first kinky person Andy has been with- Andy never stops being embarrassed that Chris is only the second person over all. It’s cute. But it’s also disheartening to see Andy beat himself up over it, as if he pales in comparison just because Chris has a higher body count. 

Andy doesn’t reply, simply tightening his arm around Chris’s waist and hiding his face further. Chris tries again. “And besides, it’s not like we haven’t done anything between us. You’re not exactly the Virgin Mary in terms of ass play, anymore.” Just to try and lighten the mood, he grabs at Andy’s ass with a hand and grips tight, hopefully reminding him of what they had gotten up to last night. “I took care of that.” Andy groans, but Chris can also feel his dick twitch against his hip, so he grins. “You’re pretty good at this shit for how inexperienced you keep beating yourself up for being, you know?” 

Andy wiggles his hips, pushing his ass back into Chris’s grip, sighing and rolling them forward after Chris palms his ass again, getting him good and riled up so that his voice comes out breathy when he speaks. “Good for _you_ , I guess. I just- not sure about before. I don’t know.” He exhales heavy when he gets the angle of his hips right. “ _Fuck_ , daddy.”

Chris frowns and tries not to get distracted by the urge to roll on his side and tell his good boy to hump on him until he comes, maybe make him lick it up afterwards before he goes down on Chris’s cock. He files that thought away for another day and squeezes Andy’s ass to prompt an answer instead. This is more important. “What’s that supposed to mean, sweetheart?” he asks gently. 

Andy whines when Chris makes him still his hips, but obeys nonetheless, always a good boy. He’s quiet for a moment before answering hesitantly, deep voice hushed and vaguely ashamed. “I don’t know, Chris,” he says defensively. “I just- I wonder if...she liked it. What we were doing together.” Chris doesn't answer for a moment, and Andy scrambles to add on, head lifting so that he’s looking at Chris with slightly panicked eyes. “I mean- not that I’m thinking about her like that anymore! I just-“

Chris shushes him, pulling him up for a kiss, soft and sweet. He knows what Andy means. He’s just worried about if it was good with her, no matter how unsatisfactory it was for him, always feeling that urge and need to be good and to satisfy. To be enough. 

The thought that he isn’t- even the thought that he wasn’t- is one of the worst feelings for him. Chris knows that. So he kisses him slowly and reassuringly, tongue pushing into his mouth, reminding Andy that he’s _owned_ and more than enough for Chris before he pulls away. “I’m sure she did, sweetheart.”

Andy swallows and tries to square his jaw, only looking slightly placated. “I know it doesn’t matter now,” he says roughly. “It’s not like I can go back and change things and I don’t want to go back but- I just….” he looks at Chris helplessly, fingers curling where his hand rests on Chris's chest. “She was always so disinterested when I suggested new things and- she never said I was bad at it or if I was good at it, but…” He’s back to looking insecure, shoulders tightening up defensively. “I don't have anyone else to ask about it.” He laughs emptily, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Not like I’ve fucked anyone else.”

He looks so upset and self conscious that Chris can’t help the next words that come out of his mouth. He only wants to fix this. 

And, anyways, he means them. 

“Well, sweetheart, why don’t you just fuck _me_ and I’ll give you an answer?”

The words come out easy and confident. Once they’re out, Andy freezes and looks at him with an almost disbelieving expression, eyes wide. “You’d let me do that?” he asks, so uncertainly that Chris knows the real question is _‘you’d_ want _me to do that?’_

Either way, the answer is yes. He tells him as much, nodding and pulling him in for another kiss, this time shifting himself so that Andy is lying mostly on top of him and Chris can wiggle his leg out to the side. The change leaves Andy in the V of Chris’s body, a position similar to the same one they had fucked in for the first time. The move and the memory it’s reminiscent of doesn’t go unnoticed by Andy based off of the pleased sigh it draws from him, but Chris isn’t done driving the point home. He pulls back from the kiss with a wet noise, tracing a thumb over Andy’s spit slick lips before pushing him to take it in his mouth and suck at it while Chris speaks. They both like him having his mouth full. 

“Be a shame to let all these muscles go to waste,” he murmurs, tracing his other hand over one of Andy’s defined biceps, trailing further and further down as he goes on. “Might not be as big as me, sweetheart, but I bet you can use this beautiful body of yours to show me a hell of a time, can’t you?” He digs his fingers into the meat of one of Andy’s thick thighs just to emphasize when he asks his next question. “Know you fall apart when you have a cock in your needy ass, but I bet you’d like it the other way around, too, wouldn't you? Getting your pretty dick in me, fucking your daddy the same way he fucks you?” He tightens his hold even further. “You want that, sweetheart?”

Andy moans breathlessly, Chris’s thumb slipping from his mouth, hips twitching forward. “Chris- _daddy_ ,” he sighs out, unbelievably sweet. Chris loves the sound of it. But it isn’t an answer. 

He pinches Andy’s thigh briefly, looking at him with a slightly sterner expression. “Be good and answer me, sweetness. You want that?” He leans forward, whispering hot and heavy into his ear, “You wanna fuck me? Have my tight ass as a reward for how much of a good boy you are for your daddy?”

The noise Andy lets out is almost choked up, and when Chris pulls back to look at him, the younger man’s expression is practically wrecked, eyes blown and lips parted. He’s breathing heavy, voice low when he finally manages to get out an answer. “Yes,” he whispers. “Please, daddy.”

Chris grins lazily, settling himself down deeper into the mattress so that his legs are spread wider and Andy can press closer to him, hands curling up under his armpits to clutch at his shoulders from behind and keep himself propped up. Chris buries his hands in Andy’s hair to hold his head and keep their gazes locked. “You’re so good for me, sweet thing. Asking so nice for daddy to let you fuck him,” he croons. And then, just because he can, “Ask again, Andy.”

Andy groans, tries to lean in for another kiss instead, but Chris doesn’t let him. He huffs, looking at Chris with pleading eyes. “Please, daddy,” he says quietly. His voice is shy, shy enough for Chris to take a closer look and note the insecurity lacing his boyfriend’s tone when he asks again. “I want to.”

As much as Chris wants to press on that note, he has to take a moment for them to pause while he assesses Andy’s expression, growing more insecure with every passing moment. He likes his sweetheart blushing, but he doesn’t like him genuinely upset. So he reaches down to stroke at his hips, eyes and voice gentle. “Are you sure you want to, sweetheart? It was just a suggestion, we don’t have to if you don’t-“

“No,” Andy bites out. “I- Chris, I want to, I just…” He ducks his head, blush staining his cheeks. “I don’t want to let you down. I want it to be as good for you as you make it for me,” he rushes, sounding upset with himself. “I’m sure you’ve had people do this before. People better than me.” His tone of voice suggests that he doesn’t mean _just_ the topping thing, and Chris’s heart breaks at the thought of Andy feeling like he’s being compared to people who Chris has been with before. 

He isn’t. Chris wishes he believed that, but the only thing he can do about it is tell him, and maybe...show him. 

“Sweetheart,” he says softly, tipping his head forward so their foreheads are touching. “There’s never going to be anyone better than you. Not for me.” Andy squirms at the intense praise, but Chris doesn’t let him shy away, gripping his hips firmly in both hands. “I haven’t trusted anyone to have me like this for a long time. But I want you to. So I can show you how good you are and how much I trust you, Andy, just like you show me you trust me to be your daddy.” Andy looks slightly calmed by the words, relaxing even further when Chris leans in and briefly kisses him. He continues on when they break apart, voice going more teasing. “Besides, if you’re worried, how about I just tell you how I want it? That way you don’t have to worry about _making_ it good for me because you’ll be busy _being_ good for me, huh?” He sucks at Andy’s lower lip, kisses him breathless before pulling back for an answer. 

Andy still looks a bit hesitant, but he nods. “However you want it, daddy.”

Chris smiles and grips at his ass. “Good boy. Now, first things first, I want you to fuck me with your plug in, so get up and go get it.” He taps his ass as a signal to get up, and Andy listens immediately, obviously in favor of the idea. He thinks that Chris doesn’t know that having the toy in gives him a bit of a sense of security, Chris _does_ know. And he’s going to keep utilizing that fact even after Andy figures out his game.

For now, he leans over to the bedside table so he can reach in and pull out the lube before settling back on the pillows and waiting for Andy to get back from rummaging through the box of toys. When he does get back, he stands beside the bed holding the plug and looking down at Chris with a slightly flushed expression. He knows the drill, but he’s going to wait for Chris to give him directions anyways. Chris smiles. 

“Good boy, sweetheart,” he murmurs, taking in Andy’s vulnerable, naked form appreciatively. He’s beautiful, and frankly, Chris can’t wait for Andy to use those powerful thighs and gorgeous dick to make him forget his own name. Andy blushes further under the attention, smiling bashfully and dropping his head coyly to the side in that way Chris has loved since day one. Chris makes him squirm under his gaze for another moment just to watch the flush creep down past his beard, but eventually he sits up on the pillow and holds a hand out. “C’mere.”

With Chris’s hand guiding him down, Andy climbs on the bed and sits between Chris’s spread thighs, back to his chest, feet tucked on the outside of Chris’s legs. As soon as his head tips back, Chris takes the opportunity to kiss up on his neck, huffing out a laugh against the skin when Andy hums and reaches a hand up and around to grip at the back of Chris’s neck, right where his tattoo is. 

Like this is one of their favorite positions. It leaves Andy spread open and tucked right up to Chris’s chest, mouth and shoulders close enough to kiss, everything else just in arms reach for Chris to love on as well. Not to mention how it nestles Chris’s cock right up against that perfect ass of his, substantial weight of him doing the perfect job of keeping Chris’s cock warm and interested in whatever they’re about to do. It’s enjoyable for them both, but Chris’s favorite part…

He flips open the lube with a hand and reaches both hands around Andy’s wide chest, squeezing out a substantial amount to rub on his fingers. “You ready, sweetheart?” he murmurs against Andy’s skin. He waits for a nod before going on, dipping his fingers down and tucking his head on Andy’s shoulder. He pauses right before he gets to where he’s aiming for, fingers close enough to make Andy whimper out the faintest “ _daddy_ ” and clutch at Chris’s thighs where his hands are now resting. “I know, sweet thing,” he hums. “I know your hole is eager to be filled, isn’t it? And you know what you’re gonna do for me?”

Andy sighs breathlessly, knowing full well what’s coming, but Chris smirks and commands him anyways. 

” _Watch_.” 

With that, he touches the first of his fingertips to Andy’s hole, both of them moaning as they watch his wrist flex and twist until he has it pressed inside. Andy lets out a shaky little exhale when Chris starts moving it around, in and out, in and out until his dick blurts out a drip of pre-come that Chris gathers up with the fingers on his other hand. He lifts them up, holding them to Andy’s face and rubbing gently along the beard surrounding his lips until he finally submits to the urge and slips them into Andy’s waiting mouth for him to suck clean. He’s moving his finger all the while, finally adding in a second when Andy moans around the digits in his mouth and then clenches down on the ones in his ass. 

Chris laughs and starts curling his fingers to rey and find Andy’s prostate. He kisses at Andy’s neck in the meantime, farther and father up until he can whisper in his ear. “Got you stuffed full at both ends, sweetheart. Needy ass and needy mouth you got, isn't it?” He waits for Andy’s responding moan before he goes on, high and sharp as Chris hits his sweet spot. “You like being filled, I know,” he croons. “Gonna fill me up the same way?” Andy moans, cock twitching against his stomach, noises turning plaintive when Chris ignores it and adds another finger instead. “Gotta get you stretched out for your plug, sweet thing. Keep that needy ass full while you fuck me, yeah?” 

He finally pulls his fingers from Andy’s mouth, wiping the spit off on his beard and huffing out a laugh when Andy gasps, “ _yeah, daddy_ ” and lolls his head back on Chris’s shoulder, legs widening and feet drawing up so that he’s spread out even more. “Chris,” he sighs out, eyes darting down to where Chris is still working him open on his fingers. He licks his lips and calls out for him again. “ _Daddy_.”

Chris kisses the sensitive spot under his ear and nudges his hips forward, cock teasing at the very top of Andy’s cheeks. “Yeah, sweetheart?”

“Please s’-“ he moans at a particularly on target movement of Chris’s fingers, hands twitching on Chris’s thighs like he wants to reach up and _touch_. But he won’t, because Chris hasn’t told him to. He swallows, head leaning in so he can whisper close to Chris’s ear. “In me? Please?”

Chris moans, reaching blindly over to grab the plug from where Andy had discarded it on the bed. “Lube it up for me, baby, gonna get it in that hungry hole of yours so you’re satisfied. Always satisfied as soon as something is in your ass, aren’t you?

“Only really satisfied when it’s your dick,” Andy sighs out, doing as Chris says. “But this’ll do. Please, daddy?” He asks so sweet that Chris can’t say no to it. 

“I got you, Andy. I got you.” Chris kisses his cheek, stroking over his sweet spot one last time before removing his fingers. Andy whimpers, but that’s quickly quieted when Chris takes the plug from his hand and starts fitting it into his hole instead. “You’re gonna be so good for me, aren’t you? Fuck me so nice, make it so sweet. Always so good for me, sweetheart.”

Andy groans, cock leaking against his stomach, precome smearing down against his happy trail. He’s always so easy for it after the praise, not even putting up a fight when Chris finishes sliding the plug inside him and starts to rock it in and out, just enough to tease. Not even when Chris’s other hand slides up to rest on one soft pec and rub over his nipple, touch sweet and soft until he pinches the bud of it roughly between his fingers and starts tugging at it instead. That finally draws a whimper and a hushed “ _Chris_ ” from him that Chris just can’t ignore. 

He removes both hands, shushing the disgruntled noise Andy makes and resting them on his hips instead. “Think I want you to fuck me while I’m on my back, okay?” he requests gently. “That way I can see your face and you can see mine. I can let you know how good you’re making me feel, yeah?” He bites at Andy’s neck and squeezes at his waist. “How does that sound?”

Andy nods his head immediately, pressing his ass back against Chris’s cock for a moment before he sighs and starts crawling forward to turn around. “Sounds good, daddy. Do you…” he falters. “You want a condom?”

Chris reclines back against the pillows, appreciatively watching Andy’s ass with the plug in move before him while he turns. “You’re sweet, baby. Yeah, I think that’d be a good idea. I’m not white as keen on having my ass dripping as you are.” 

Andy shoots him a slightly miffed look from where he’s leaning to snag a condom from the nightstand, but Chris just smiles affectionately at him and pulls him down by the neck for a kiss once he’s crawled back between his legs. “C’mere, Andy.”

Andy goes down pliantly, something Chris always appreciates from the normally guarded man. He’s so big and strong (admittedly not quite as much as Chris; still, they’re almost evenly matched) but for Chris? He’s his good boy, and that’s all Chris finds himself murmuring to him between kisses as he gets him comfortable setting between Chris’s spread thighs, whimpering and melting into the way Chris licks into his mouth despite being on top in the traditionally upper hand position. It doesn’t matter. He can fuck the life out of Chris, but at the end of the day, Chris is his daddy. Chris is the one calling the shots. 

And besides, he can fuck Chris and be a good boy at the same time, anyways. 

Case and point, he’s on top of him right now with his dick poking between Chris’s cheeks, but as soon as the kiss breaks and he leans back, he’s looking down at Chris for direction. For _permission_ to touch, and Chris might be a tease sometimes, but he’s been hard for what feels like hours and Andy’s cock is _right there_. 

Chris laughs breathlessly and nods, legs spreading so that Andy has plenty of room to watch him pick up the lube and flick it open before he holds it out in an offering. “You want to do the honors?”

Andy flushes. “You want me to?”

“Do I want those gorgeous fingers of yours in my ass? Yeah, sweetheart.” He softens at the nervous way Andy wrings his hands, and uses his own hand not holding the lube to grab his tangled fingers, squeezing them reassuringly. “Hey. Remember. I trust you, all you gotta do is listen to what I say, okay?” The words are meant to be comforting, but he puts enough firmness in them for Andy to go doe-eyed. 

“Okay,” he breathes, hands breaking apart. “How do you-“ He holds his fingers back out. 

“Just like you do for yourself, sweetheart,” Chris tells him gently, squirting a fair amount of lube onto his hand. “S’just a different angle. Rub ‘em over me first, work yourself up to it.”

Andy still looks nervous, but he takes in a deep breath and brings his hands down to touch at Chris’s entrance for the first time, fingertips only slightly shaky. “Good?” he asks, eyes fixed intently on Chris’s face like he’s suddenly going to turn tail and tell him he’s doing terribly. 

Chris smiles up at him and gives his cock a few lazy stokes as Andy fits a first tentative finger inside. “Good, sweetheart. Just keep going.”

The process ends up going a lot slower than it normally does when Chris is the one that’s doing it to Andy, but Chris doesn’t really mind either way. It’s what makes Andy feel more comfortable, and he’s pretty worked up himself by the end of it. Still- he knows that Andy isn’t trying to tease, but he’s worked Chris open so slowly and so well, that Chris can’t take it anymore eventually, fucking himself down on his boyfriend’s fingers and looking up at him to order, “Put the condom on now, sweetheart.”

Andy freezes for a moment. “You sure you’re ready?” he asks, eyes searching. 

Chris huffs and fucks his hips down again just to prove his point. “Opened me up real good, Andy,” he reassures him. “Now c’mon, be a good boy and put that condom on so you can fuck me like I promised you could. You want your reward, don’t you, sweetheart?”

“Yeah, daddy,” Andy says lowly, cheeks heating up as he averts his eyes and removes his fingers to grab the condom. “Just wanna make you feel good,” he says, and it’s so goddamn genuine that Chris can feel himself melt even through the arousal. His sweetheart is so eager to please. Eager for more than just one thing, from the way he’s wiggling his hips down on the bed. Christ, Chris has been so far gone on Andy’s fingers that he almost forgot about the plug. 

He won't be forgetting again. “You’re already doing a great job at that,” he tells him. And then, just to see him flush, “You gonna fill me up the same way that plug’s got you stuffed full inside? Think I’ll be as eager for it as you, or do you just love having things in your ass?” Andy’s breath hitches, hands shaking when he rolls the condom down over his cock, and Chris doesn't hesitate to pull him down once he’s turned back towards him. He wraps a hand over the back of his neck while he kisses him, hard and claiming. He wasn’t kidding when he said Andy fucking him was a sign of trust- it is. And he wants to make sure he knows that. “God, I can’t wait for your pretty cock to be inside me,” he murmurs into his mouth. “Gonna fuck you with your plug while you fuck me with your dick, make you come from how good you’re feeling on both ends. You want that?” Andy whines and frantically nods. Chris grins sharp against his lips, slapping him on the ass before growling out, “get in me, then, sweetheart. _Now_.”

The order gets Andy moving even through the nerves, lubing himself up and pressing the head of himself at Chris’s well stretched entrance. Still, he has to take a moment before he presses in, but one reassuring look from Chris seems to give him the nerve. He takes in a deep breath and grips at Chris’s hips, and then finally, he’s sinking inside. 

Chris groans out loud at the feeling. It’s been years since he had it like this, and Andy’s dick is nothing to scoff at, but besides that initial sting- it’s good. It’s amazing, which is why when Andy takes the noise as bad and _stops_ , Chris isn’t having it. He wraps his legs around Andy’s waist, pressing a heel against the base of the plug and giving Andy an intense look. “Get down here and fuck me, sweetheart,” he orders. “It’s good. _You’re_ good, now _fuck me_.”

That seems to do it for Andy, who does exactly what Chris says, leaning down and letting Chris manhandle him into a kiss, all while beginning to move his hips in and out in a way that has Chris groaning and thinking _finally_. He doesn’t know who made Andy think he isn’t good at sex (or, well, _yes_ he knows exactly who) but he can now personally attest to the fact that they were _wrong_. Andy’s fucking him like his life depends on it, conforming to every direction Chris grunts out about _harder_ or _right there, sweetheart,_ moaning out the sweetest sounds Chris has ever heard into his ear. It only gets better when Chris reaches down and grabs at his ass, legs falling to the side so he can press at the plug and grab bruisingly at his cheeks.

Chris can’t keep his mouth shut for too long, not with how good Andy is being. “Oh, sweetheart,” he groans out, smacking his ass hard. “So fucking good at this, you know that? Fucking me so good, filling me up so nice. You like it, Andy? You like being inside your daddy’s tight ass?”

Andy whimpers, kissing Chris desperately. “Yeah, daddy,” he gasps out, hips snapping forward. “‘S so good, daddy, thank you for letting me- daddy,” he whimpers out, head collapsing onto Chris’s shoulder when he stretches to _twist at the fucking plug_ currently buried inside him. “Thank you,” he repeats hoarsely. “Thank you- daddy-“ He’s babbling, more incoherent than Chris has ever seen him before, and it’s beyond hot watching his sweetheart lose himself this way. “ _Daddy_.”

Chris inhales sharply and uses a hand to reach between them and stroke at his aching dick, trying to get himself closer. Not that it’s hard with how Andy is fucking into his prostate and whining so sweet into his neck, still repeating _thank you daddy_ like those are the only ones he can currently think of. He grits his teeth, feeling himself approaching his peak, is about to warn Andy about it when the other man beats him to the punch. 

“Can I come?” he begs breathlessly, hips stuttering in rhythm but still working forward, pushing through the fatigue like the good boy that he is. “Chris- please, daddy, can I come?”

Chris groans, smacking a hand over the center of Andy’s ass and jarring the plug inside him. “Whenever you want, sweetheart, daddy’s about to come with you. You’re doing so good for me, Andy, so, so good. Come, sweet thing, come inside daddy.” 

With those words and a final, hard smack over the base of his plug that makes it brush his prostate, Andy comes, letting out a breathless moan as he spills into the condom, hips stilling while he’s buried inside Chris. The feeling of him coming paired with a few more strokes to his dick is enough to make Chris come in turn, clenching down tight over Andy’s now sensitive dick and making him gasp wetly into Chris’s neck while his lover is riding out his peak. 

And then, it’s over. They’re both left sweaty and breathless, Andy collapsed on top of Chris still buried inside him. It’s Chris that finally speaks after a few moments of silence, wrapping his arms around Andy in a bear hug and kissing his hair. “Told you you were good at this,” he murmurs. “My good boy.”

Andy smiles against his neck and hugs him back. “That your official review?”

Chris laughs, letting Andy slip out of him and lean to discard the condom into their bedside trash, wiping his hand off on the sheets. He’ll deal with them later, right now he wants to cuddle his sub. “Five stars, sweetheart. Fucked my brains out, you can quote me on that if you want.”

“Kind of a telling quote. ‘Fucked my brains out’ quoted from daddy,” Andy snorts, still blushing like he always does when he calls him that. He lets Chris pull him to his chest, who rests a possessive hand on where the plug’s base peeks between his cheeks. “I think I’ll keep this one _off_ the record. Except between us.”

“‘S fine by me, Andy.”

**Author's Note:**

> you know the drill. please give me thoughts. i love these men so much and i hope you have some love for them as well <3


End file.
